


when the world was soft and sweet

by seasaltedwolverine



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, blake thinks about stuff and decides she deserves good things in her life, good things being cute kisses and good friends, mostly reflection, remember Prom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltedwolverine/pseuds/seasaltedwolverine
Summary: Good memories to carry us through darker times, just a few sweet moments from when we weren't fighting PTSD, a corrupted white fang, rampageing Grimm and all other assorted forces of evil





	when the world was soft and sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how to do this. like at all. if some one would like to come teach me that would be nice.  
> I have a cubic shit ton of fan fic that i write for fun but never post. it will be posted here as soon as i figure out how.  
> once again, first timer on a public forum, be nice

She kisses him the first time at the damn school ball that she didn’t think she had time for.

  
She’s taken Yang’s advice and has one single night where she can have what she wants and do the things she wants. It’s just before midnight, and Sun is fairly glowing besides her. They’re happy, together, in a simple contented softness. Tucked away in a darkened alcove, resting between dances.

  
She’s reflecting on all the things she has in her life now. She has friends now. She has a team, people not just to fight with her but for her. She has Yang, a friend who stayed with her even as she tried to push her away. She has Sun, sitting close beside her, making her smile.

  
It’s all so wildly different from the life she ran from. A mob with no faces and a friend who didn’t follow her. And Adam… She can remember the sunny idealistic childhood friend and the man she found to be a monster but she’s not sure when one became the other.

  
But all of it feels like just memories now. Memories of a life past and her real life is now; sitting here with Sun at a dance thrown by her friends in the halls of Beacon academy where she will reform herself into a Huntress and burn away her past. This is her present and her future seems brighter than its ever been.

  
She’s not sure if she deserves all of this; she’s not sure she won’t disappoint the people who love her now. But she knows that for now all these good things are hers’ and there is no reason she should torture herself over them.

  
Sun claws at his poor necktie some more and asks her what she’s thinking. He’s sitting near enough she can feel the warmth of his body and he’s curled down to ask her the question, trying to see her face.

  
Blake looks up at him and finds herself smiling at the Faunus boy who knows so much about her and yet inexplicably sticks around.

  
For all he knows about her Sun never has the faintest idea of what she’s thinking. Her gold eyes give away nothing. He doesn’t quite understand all the things behind her smile, but he knows he’ll figure it out eventually. For all that he’s not as surprised as he could be when she reaches up and presses a gentle kiss to his lips.

  
It’s soft and quiet and perfect and so unlike either of them that it doesn’t seem real. Sun kisses her back, more tenderly than she would have imagined. Her palm brushes his jaw and his tail gently drifts around her.

  
But the moment is fragile and a single breath disrupts it. They both just look at the other. His smile is a sunrise, subtle then blinding. There is a word on the tip of her tongue, it might be his name but it feels like a thank you.

  
Then Ruby blows something up AGAIN, and sirens sound, and teachers start moving around nervously, and their soft perfect moment wisps away on the breeze, and they’re running again, to either bail Ruby out of jail or to help her face whatever hyper powered bad guy she’s pissed off now. Neither of them ever mention their moment, but they both tuck it away, a tiny shining treasure.


End file.
